the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Acolyte Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Solidify = Acolytes can generate light, or darkness, solidifying it into various shapes and sizes. Basic tools like hammers and screwdrivers to weapons like basic shields, swords or quarter staffs. -Intensify = Acolyte can cause ambient sources of light to intensify. -Dim = Same as Intensify, only Acolyte can cause ambient sources of light to dim. -Shadow Play = Acolyte can cause ambient shadows to dance and wiggle about, unnerving others. 2ND DEGREE -No Glare = Acolytes can see just fine even in intense light. -Light Burst = Acolyte can let loose with a burst of light that he can either charge from his hand or let loose like a stun grenade. This glowing white orb explodes on impact. -Infusion of Light: Acolyte can infuse someone or something else with Light, making them temporarily stronger, faster and more durable. 3RD DEGREE -Eyes of the Night = Acolytes can see just fine even in the deepest of shadows. -Starlight Dazzle: Acolyte can produce thousands of tiny points of light, unleashing them in a room or general area to confuse and dazzle others. 4TH DEGREE -Radioactive Spray = Acolyte can cause a spray of green light to emanate from the palm of their hand, burning foes with radioactive light. -Light Healing: by absorbing copious amounts of light, an Adept can repair physical damage done to themselves. 5TH DEGREE -Armor of Heaven = Acolyte can form solid battle armor made out of light on their bodies, both granting them increased protection as well as partially-blinding opponents. -Lights Out: blanket an area in total darkness, through which only an Acolyte can see. 6TH DEGREE -Shadow Leap = Acolyte can teleport from one shadow to another. The Acolyte turns the shadow itself into a portal and simply jumps into one, seemingly swallowed whole by blackness, immediately reappearing from an exit shadow somewhere else. 7TH DEGREE -Decoy Duplicate = Acolyte can create a perfect copy of themself made out of light or dark, however externally it perfectly resembles them (but cannot speak). The decoy will follow basic instructions to the best of its ability. -Shadow Servants: give simple commands to shadows and they will act out their instructions to the best of their abilities. 8TH DEGREE Prison of Angels = Acolyte can trap opponents in cages of pure darkness, as tough and strong as steel. -Shadow Puppetry: by making contact with someone's shadow, you can physically force them to move in certain ways. While this is not out and out body control, it is more like using force of arms to make someone physically do what you want, although they can struggle against you the whole time. 9TH DEGREE -Light / Darkness Ally = Acolyte can create temporary allies of general humanoid shape, composed either of light or darkness. These allies posses basic intelligence and will fight beside the Acolyte against his enemies. They will attack with basic weapons also formed from either light or dark. 10TH DEGREE -Complex Forms = Acolyte can create items of complexity, building them either completely of shadow or light. Automobiles, shotguns, elevator lifts. The Acolyte must posses sufficient knowledge of how to create these items successfully. -Heavenly Espionage: use a shadow or source of light to hear or spy on a person or place miles away! 11TH DEGREE -Shadow Memory = gain vague memories of someone by physically touching their shadows. -Access the Abyss = gain access to a dimension of pure darkness, a dimension that exists beneath the rest of creation. 12TH DEGREE -Hypnotic Swirl = Acolyte can create a multi-colored swirl of color that has a hypnotic effect on those who stare at it for too long. The swirl will lull them into a state of suggestibility. -Light of Truth: using this advanced ability, an Acolyte can "see" lies & falsehoods as puffs of shadow from someone's mouth. 13TH DEGREE -Form of Darkness = Acolyte can transform himself into living darkness, trading his organic body for one of shadow. He can elongate his limbs, use any of his darkness-based powers, etc. -Light of the Mind: an Acolyte can "see" forms of data as manifestations of light. For instance, written words flare and glow, streams of binary in cables will appear as mini-highways of ones and zeroes, and cellphones will glow as they transmit burning words skyward towards their parent towers and satellites. 14TH DEGREE -Form of Light = Same as Form of Darkness, only with Light. -Second Sun: Acolyte can produce a giant fireball of light, acting as a miniature sun, that will fill a large region of land with added light and warmth (and gravity too). 15TH DEGREE -God of Light & Darkness = Acolyte can use multiple powers, even if contradictory (both light and dark) over a great distance, controlling both sources of light and shadows at the same time and in different ways. Category:Luminarian